Blood Cursed Siren
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: After the defeat of Handsome Jack, a boy of unknown origins comes and makes the eight vault hunters life more complicated. His mysterious black cloaked figure, hides his identity, red tattoos that cover his body, Angel seems to know him, and she says someone else does as well... This boy... complete mystery surrounds him. Zer0xMaya LilithxRoland (subject to change), OCxMoxxi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Chaos

**Oh, Hey guys, glad you came into my little fanfic here. This is my first time writing something western... I guess I can say it like that. I'm more of a manga/anime type of guy, so to help me become better, tell me if I'm pulling the game into a anime/manga setting. I have one OC in this fic, and some new companies I'm putting in as well (two by the way). Now please enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hmmm...? Looks like Mr. Jackass failed... Your plan didn't really goes as planned did it?" a boy judging from his voice, was wearing a black cloak with it's sleeves ripped of, his head was also covered by a black hood, covering half of his face.

"J-Just because he died... doesn't mean they're won't be anyone else to try it again!" a handsome man was lying on the floor all cut up, with a black blade stabbed through both his hands.

"You Hyperion guys sure are stubborn..." the boy walked up to his blade, and began pulling it out slowly.

"GAAAAHH" the pain the man was enduring was too much, the slow blade sharply pulling through his flesh felt like a thousand needles coming outwards of his hand.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore... Hyperion is finished, I killed your sister, your brother... and now you older brother got killed by those hunters too..." the boy slowly placed the tip of the blade right between his chin and his apple.

"You think... you've won? There are people that Hyperion Corps know! Once they find out... Pandora is finished!"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah... Looks like the bloodline... stops here... good-bye..."

"Wai-!"

The last sound he heard was the blade entering his neck... only for a second... just a second.

The boy went into his pockets looking for something to clean his blade. As he pulled out a cloth a small picture of two kids fell on the ground. He bent over and slowly picked up the photo. He stared at the photo for a while, before standing back up.

"Maybe... Maybe I should visit her...huh?" His heart suddenly kicked, he began getting dizzy, and couldn't stay stable.

His legs began shaking, and the pain in his heart began accumulating. He clenched his shirt hard and was sweating, his facial expression showed that he was in a lot of pain.

"God.. damn... why? Why now?!"

The boy went around his pockets taking out a small container filled with small purple like pills. He quickly put one in his mouth, and the pain in his chest slowly faded.

"Oh... shit... fuck... maybe a little nap... before I g..." he hit the ground and was lights out.

...

Ten minutes passed and the lone boy was still unconscious. Shortly after, a vehicle came by.

"Whoa! Boss, look at this... probably a vault hunter, huh? Heh, maybe we should take him"

"Hahaha! Good idea, maybe be one of them crimson raiders...he could fetch a high price"

The bandits took the boy and threw in the back of the truck, tying his hands and legs together. His blade was also confiscated by one of the bandits.

After 20 minutes of sleeping, the boy was still a little bit dazed, but could see his abductors. He could only make out a few words they were saying.

"_Vault hunters... Sanctuary... deal? Kill?! They're going to kill me? No, no... Damn it... I can't do anything right now in my current state... I need a plan"_

"Hey, Boss wake up were home!"

"Hm? Oh right... hey boys, open the gate will ya?"

"Alright!" the bandit pressed the green button and gate began to rise.

"Thank you boys!"

The bandits' base looks like or what seemed to be an abandoned motel. Everything from gas, food, money, they were actually pretty well organized.

"So, uh, boss what did you get today?"

"Same old same sold... but! Look what we found!"

The bandits on the truck threw the boy down on dirt like some random cargo.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"We think it's one of them crimson raiders, a friend of theirs, were going to use him for ransom!"

"Oh that's a genius idea boss! Plus he looks quite powerful too, so he must be important!"

The boss noticed that he was awake, and walked over to his shoulder.

"So you're awake huh? Good. We can get him to talk for us during the negotiation. What's your name kid?"

He didn't answer.

"I said what is you're god damn name?!"

The boy smiled and replied, "repeat after me... it's a bit long."

"Alright?"

"I'm a stupid boss dickshit" he said it really fast, so the boss couldn't hear it properly.

"I'm... a stupid boss dick shit?" the boss began laughing, "Haha! Are you serious?!"

"I'm serious that you're a stupid boss dick shit... stupid boss dick shit"

At that moment he realized what he said.

"You little skag shit!" hit packed a hammer onto his face that he hit his head on the ground.

The boy woke up 5 minutes prior to being knocked out. He was stuck in a metal cage in a cave. All he could here was water dripping down from the cave's ceiling. He looked towards the entrance and saw that it was also sealed with a steel door.

"Really... I'm in a smaller cage within a bigger one? What's up with that?"

As he was talking a bandit showed up and unlocked the cave door.

"You're awake huh? Good, our boss is going to need you're voice" the bandit walked up to his cage and unlocked the cell door.

The bandit grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up.

"Hey, bro, help me for a second!"

"Alright..."

One of the bandits cut the ropes near his ankles, while the other had a gun pointed at his head.

"Alright move!" the bandit shoved him and he began walking outside.

They went upstairs and came across a huge circular room, with all these fancy furniture, and stuff... They also had a circular table and within it was a TV of some sort.

"Put him over there"

The bandits behind him poked his back and directed him towards a steel chair. They locked his feet on the chair with metal cuffs which were chained to the chair, and did the same to his hands.

"Alright guys stay quiet... and you especially skag shit... you do exactly what I tell you to... am I understood?"

He didn't answer, but he did nod his head.

"Good"

"Boss we a got a link to Sanctuary... connecting in 3...2...1"

"_**Hello? Who is this?"**_

"We are the Black Hawk bandits..."

"_**And? What do you want from us?"**_

"We got a little proposition for you, concerning your little crimson raider member here... If you don't listen to what I say... I'll have his brains splatter over my splatter wall!"

Back at Sanctuary Roland and the other vault hunters were getting a little suspicious of this. Roland pressed the mute button just incase they hear.

"Guys what do you think about this?"

"We can't just abandon that person... we have to do something" Axton seemed pretty fixated on saving that person

"Can't we just leave that person there? I mean we have a lot of crimson raiders here, besides they could be bluffing too."

"Hm... Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can hack into there security feed and see if they really have our guy there?"

"Of course... just hold on a second."

Back at the Black Hawk base, the boss was getting impatient.

"Hey! Are you guys even listening to me?!"

"_**Yes, yes... were listening!"**_

The boy noticed the camera moving strangely... it was moving left and right, like it was searching for something. He finally noticed him, and for some reason, he could feel that someone is looking at him... very intensely.

Angel who was within the camera was shocked to see that person for some reason.

"Angel are you ok? You look a bit startled"

"I'm fine... Roland! You have to save him!"

"Huh? W-why? Is someone actually there?"

"Yes! Some one very important!"

"Important?"

"Yes... some one important to me... and... another person in here as well."

Roland took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok Black Hawks... what do you want?" Roland asked but no one replied, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"_**Holy shit?! What the fuck?! How did he get loose?!"**_

_***BANG* *BANG***_

"_**OH GOD! OH GOD NO! PLEASE! AGGHHH!"**_

"What the fuck? What the hell is going on there?!"

In the conversation a bunch of gun shots, cutting of flesh, and screaming could be heard.

"Angel get an exact coordinates of there location ASAP!"

"I'm already on it... The Sand Sea! Not far from here! We can fast travel there!"

"Alright hunters move out!"

The eight hunters left the HQ and a person standing in front of them was blocking they're way.

"Howdy! Were y'all rushin' to?"

"Scooter?! Look were in a hurry, so what ever you need, we can talk about this later!"

"Whoa, Whoa calm down now! I just came to tell you I got some nice looking wheels for you guys... check this out!" Scooter had some covers behind him, and so he walked over and pulled covers away.

"H-Holy shit! No freaking way!" Salvador was completely blown away.

"Not bad..." Zer0 was also quite impressed; in fact everyone's eyes were wide open.

"New issued Light Speed Motor Cycle! Got the blue prints from one of my associates!"

"Now hurry up and try them out!"

Scooter didn't even have to say it, the eight quickly jumped on their LSMCs, and revved up the engine.

"Thanks Scooter!"

'No problem!"

The eight quickly drove off to the nearest fast travel station. Right before they were about to get off, Scooter came into contact with them.

"_**I forgot to tell you guys but uh, you can fast travel with these things!"**_

"No way! That's convenient"

Roland drove up to he station and pressed the button. All eight of them disappeared.

All of them reappeared in a desert like area. The sand looked so smooth, it was like an illusion of water.

"Alright Angel where are we headed now?"

"_**I'm putting the location in your echo devices right now… here!"**_

A map appeared in everyone's echo devices. A diamond indicator appeared on their map.

"Alright… Looks about 3 kilometers from here"

All of them revved up their cycle and sped off.

"Roland…" Zer0 pointed towards the sky.

As Roland looked up, he saw a large cloud of smoke in the direction of the base.

"What the hell? God damn, guys' we gotta hurry!"

Upon arriving on the base, it was covered in flames. They could see that the bandits were ruthlessly ripped to shreds. It was a complete massacre; they are literally puddles of blood.

"Roland over there!" Mordeccai pointed over to a black-cloaked boy.

Roland looked over his shoulder, and saw the boy pointing his bloodied blade towards a big bulk bandit. The boy had a sinister smile on his face, but that wasn't what Roland was so focused on.

"P-please… don't kill me!"

"Begging for your life huh? Hehehe… It's ironic isn't it? You're the predator and I'm the prey… but it doesn't matter if you're not fast enough." The lifted his blade and made a horizontal slash on his neck, decapitating him.

The boy noticed the eight vault hunters and turned to their direction.

"Mmm…Hehehe… Who's next?" The boy pointed his blade at them.

"What the?!" Maya eyes were wide open, "That boy… look at his arm!"

Everyone looked at his arm. He had tattoos… similar to a Sirens, but it looked sinister. Unlike Maya's, Lilith's, and Angel's, it wasn't blue… It's was a blood red.

"That's not possible! Sirens are only female, right?" Brick began getting nervous.

Roland looked startled as well.

"Angel… you said this was someone important to you… so… who is he? What is he? "

Angel didn't reply.

"Angel! I'm not going to save him, if I don't know who he is to you!"

"_**His name is Chaos… he… he was one of my fathers experiments… a failed male siren…"**_

"A… An experimental male siren? Goddamn, Jack was busy then…"

"_**Roland please save him! I'm begging you!"**_

Everyone could hear Angel sobbing.

"That's the first time… I've heard her cry…" Zer0 seemed kind of sentimental, which was odd…

"I don't know about this Roland… this Chaos guy seems dangerous…" Lilith backed up a bit.

"Well?! Chickening out are ya?! Hehehe… Come on…" Chaos's eyes began glowing red as well… you could see the red aura escaping his body.

*sigh*

"Alright Angel… we'll save him..."

Angel heard him and sounded over joyed.

"Are you serious?"

"First… I need to know how to defeat him… he doesn't look like an easy opponent."

"_**He isn't easy, especially when he is Blood lust… you're going to need to knock him out cold and inject him with Eridium"**_

"Eridium?"

"_**Yes… Like us sirens he is able to absorb Eridium but he must be conscious in order to maintain it, but if he's unconscious…"**_

"His body won't be able to maintain it, thus calming down the ego… Enough poison to kill and heal huh?"

"_**Yes, but knocking him out won't be so easy… unlike you guy's he doesn't use firearms…"**_

"Zer0 think you can handle him for a while?"

Zer0 walked up beside Roland.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure I can… but that aura is giving me the creeps."

"Alright guys… I got a plan, but it's going to be risky."

Zer0 walked in front of Chaos and pointed his blade at him as well.

"I shall be you're opponent… time to decided who's skills are more superior"

"About time… I was getting impatient…"

"Then why didn't you strike?"

"Hahaha… I might be ruthless, but… you guys are different from those bandits… I rather fight you guys fairly… vault hunters…"

"How do you know?"

"I know because… someone here… was once… my… sibiling…"

"What?!"

Everyone heard that and looked shocked. Only angel wasn't shocked.

"What do you mean? Someone used to be your sibiling?"

Chaos smirked.

"Enough talk… Lets get this started already… Blood doesn't spill by waiting!"

Chaos's eyes glowed red, his tattoos began glowing as well. The evil smirk on his face could fill fear in any opponent. You could feel that blood lust in the air itself, this battle, will be a battle like no other…

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review as well, it will really help me for later chapters. Tell me if you ever want more updates and I'll happily update for you guys. Also give me your thoughts for the OC. Other than that, I would like to thank you guys for taking your time to read this, and it really means a lot to me. Many thanks and see you next time!


	2. Chapter Two: Phase Force, and True name

Chapter Two: Phase Force, and True name

Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. Now, I told you guys that the pairing will be up to you guys, with the exception of Maya and Zer0. I will take suggestions after third chapter is done, mostly because the characters actually get formally introduced, so it will give you a better idea what to expect. Now please enjoy Chapter two!

I do not own Borderlands; all rights go to the creators. I make no money off of this!

"Well?! Come on Zer0! I'm waiting for you!" Chaos spoke in excitement; his blade was constantly tapping the floor, showing he was eager to start fighting.

Zer0 looked at his surroundings. The bandits' base was completely destroyed; the terrain looks uneven with all the debris on the ground. To make it even worse, fire was spreading, slowly but they don't know how long the battle will last.

Roland and the others were getting into position, as per the plan.

"Hey, Zer0... I remember hearing on an echo recording, that you don't like to be bored... well... ironically it's really boring right now!"

Zer0 began getting agitated; he gripped his blade, showing that he was prepared to strike at any moment.

"Very well..." Zer0 jumped right into it, running at full speed towards Chaos.

Zer0 prepared to strike, his blade was slicing the wind as it made it's way towards Chaos's waist.

"About time!" With one swing Chaos deflected his attack, spun, kicked him in the abdomen, and was sent flying to the ground.

"Hm... I expected more actually... are you... holding back?"

Zer0 got back up from the ground quickly and shook it off like it was nothing. He wiped off some dust off his shoulders.

"Hmph..." Zer0 pushed of one foot and flew towards Chaos.

"_From the front again?"_

Zer0 jumped and took out four knives from his pocket and threw them sharply at Chaos.

"Knives?" Chaos easily deflected all four of them, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Haha! No..." Zer0 landed back on the ground, "Boom..."

The knives that Chaos hit away began beeping on the floor.

"What?!"

*BOOM*

The explosion occurred all around Chaos. Dust blew up in the air, impairing Zer0's vision.

...

A blade came flying through the dust and just barely scratched Zer0's cheek... or the side of his helmet. Chaos reappeared behind Zer0 and in mid-air caught his blade.

Zer0 turned around as quickly as he could.

"Too slow!" Chaos landed sideways on a wall and pushed off with all of his might. His body looked like it was literally soaring through the air.

Zer0 prepared to defend against his assault, as the two blade clashed, the amount of force made a small shockwave that it pushed the sand away revealing the flooring.

"Come on, you can do better than this!" Chaos shoved his blade towards Zer0, and he lost balance.

"Crap!" As soon as zer0 lost balance Chaos went for the strike, but lucky Zer0 defended blindly but swing his towards his back.

"Slobby..." Chaos's blade collided with Zer0's once more but this time knocked his blade right out of his hand.

"Shit!"

Chaos then continued to punch Zer0 in the face, followed by a hard heel kick from the side.

Zer0 spun in the air and his back hit a metal bar.

"AH!"

"_Zer0!"_ Maya quickly reacted after seeing Zer0 damage his back, but was stopped by Roland, who gave her a look, _"Damn it!"_

Zer0 used the metal bar for support, and slowly stood back up.

Chaos walked towards Zer0's blade and picked it up.

"Your still holding back... if you're not going to fight seriously... maybe... maybe I should find your other friends..." Chaos looked up at the motel sign, "They also seem eager to fight..."

Maya froze in fear. It was like she knew where she was, and looking straight into her eyes.

"I hate cowards... so... why don't I kill that woman hiding over there... with your own blade, so you'll always regret it..." Chaos turned around to the motel sign and began walking towards it.

Chaos began running, and jumped right in front of the sign. That tattoos on his body lit up and covered his black blade in flames. With one swift movement, the flames on his blade left his blade, leaving a wide flaming slash wave.

The one strike cut the sign in half, and the force of it knocked Maya right off the roof.

"Maya!" Lilith jumped out of her hiding spot and rushed to Maya.

Chaos turned around and stuck his hand out with his palms open. His tattoos began glowing.

Suddenly Lilith felt a force, and before she knew it, she was flying back into a wall.

"Ah!"

"Lilith!" Now Roland jumps out of cover rushing to her aid.

"Don't worry... I'm fine..." Lilith slowly got back up with the help of Roland.

Chaos looked back at Maya, who was unconscious on the ground. He lifted Zer0's blade over his head. Then... he smiled.

"Good choice..." Chaos swung down.

Blood was dripping... Chaos's hand was empty. Maya was still alive, Zer0... punctured Chaos's chest.

"Splendid work... Zer0, you managed to do it..."

"You're lucky... I wasn't supposed to kill you..." Zer0 drew his blade out of his chest, followed by a stream of blood exiting Chaos's body.

"Is that so?"

Zer0 blinked and Chaos disappeared.

"Where did he-?!" Zer0 felt massive pain coming from his back through his stomach. He looked down and saw a black blade through his chest.

"I hate it when people don't kill... it makes me feel... WEAK!" Chaos whipped out his blade, and kicked Zer0 with all his might, sending him flying into a sea of debris.

"_**Roland! This isn't good, it seems that Zer0 angered him, he won't go easy on you guys anymore!"**_

"I kind of figured that out..."

Chaos looked Maya; grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her towards Roland.

"You guys better get serious..." Chaos's voice began changing into a demonic tone, "I'll show you how I got the name Chaos!"

Chaos's tattoos began glowing brighter, electricity began forming on his body. The electricity started forming behind his back, making it look like wings.

"Shit, guys, plans changed!"

Mordeccai, Brick, Axton, and Salvador jumped out in the battlefield.

"Lilith can you still fight?"

"Yeah... I'm just pissed, that's all"

"Alright... Salvador, Brick!"

"Yeah?!" Both of them answered.

"Shower him..."

Brick and Salvador smiled. They pulled out random ass guns and began firing like there's no tomorrow.

The bullets were flying everywhere, hitting the ground, random debris, everything. The bullets began carrying dust into the air.

The two didn't stop firing until they ran out of ammo.

"Alright guys, that's good."

Roland stared at the dust, trying to see if it had any effect at all.

When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked.

"The bullets... they... they stopped?"

It was a gigantic wall of bullets; they were flying in mid-air, not moving an inch.

"Futile..." Chaos's voice was heard, and all of the bullets dropped to the ground, "Worthless..."

"How are we going to beat this thing?"

"Damn it... Axton! Get Maya, were retreating for now!" Roland activated his echo device and contacted angel, "Sorry, Angel, this guy is too much for us right now... we need a strategy."

Axton rushes over to Maya and carries her over his back. Maya started to regain consciousness.

"Axton?... Where are we going?"

"Were retreating for now! This Chaos guy is kicking our ass"

"What about Zer0? Where's Zer0?"

Axton was silent.

Maya looked around and saw Zer0 lying on the floor unconscious, and some blood surrounding him. Her eyes diverted towards Chaos.

Axton felt a sudden chill behind his back, he felt Maya's killing intent, she wanted vengeance.

"Axton let me go!"

"I can't! We can't act rash now! We've got to go!"

Maya's tattoos began glowing and lifted Axton up into the air. Axton was stuck in the air, as Maya landed on the ground.

"I'm not going till I kill this son of a bitch!" Maya ran over to Zer0 and grabbed his blade.

Chaos noticed Maya at Zer0's body; he began to grin at the sight.

"Judging by your facial expression... you must be fond of him. Too bad... he was too weak... nothing but an empty shell, and a fool.

Roland just realized what he was trying to do.

"Maya, don't give in! He's trying to-?!"

Maya's tattoos began glowing, but more bright than usual. Her eyes also glowed blue, and blue aura was surrounding her entire body.

Chaos didn't really seemed fazed, instead showed some interest.

"Time to see what a real siren can do..."

Maya shot out her hand, and a bunch of debris went flying into the air, held by some black orb. As soon as she snapped her fingers, all of the projectiles went flying to wards Chaos.

Chaos was taken by surprise, and struck out his hand as well, this time he was struggling holding back the projectiles.

"_How come he can't hold it? We shot way many more bullets at him last time... That's it!"_

"Guy's I want you to through heavy objects at Chaos!"

"W-what?! Why?!"

"Just do it!"

Everyone began firing rockets at Chaos, the rockets also stopped when they reached him.

"What was the point of that?"

"Look at him!" Roland pointed at the struggling Chaos, "He was able to stop our bullets which were light, but this time we threw heavy objects and rounds at him, and now he is struggling."

"So... weight is the key here?"

"Precisely!"

"Well, looks like he's struggling right now... shall we?"

While Chaos was holding up all the projectiles, the whole team surround him, with guns all pointed at him.

"I'll help you!" Lilith was beside Maya helping her put pressure on the objects.

Chaos noticed Lilith helping Maya, and started behaving differently.

"Alright guys, take him down!"

Angel, who was looking through Roland's echo device noticed the change within him, and got startled.

"Roland! Stop! Tell everyone to stop now!"

"What?!"

Chaos pulled his arms to his chest and leaned forward.

"What's going on?!"

Chaos swung out his hands, and said...

"Phase... Force..."

A powerful shockwave departed from Chaos's body, sending everything, and everyone flying back, with an unbelievable amount of power.

Where Chaos was standing, he made a small indent on the ground around him. Now you can see the parking lot of motel, cleanly wiped of all the sand, everything was pushed at least 100 meters away.

"Lilith... I know you're here..."

Lilith appeared behind Chaos, crossing her arms.

"How can you use those powers? I thought you were a failed experiment"

"There is always succession in failure..." Chaos did not hesitate to swing his blade at her.

Lilith disappeared into a black orb, and reappeared, behind him.

"Phasewalk, huh? A good tactic for a coward"

"Oh?!" Lilith flew past Chaos sending a stream of flames.

Lilith didn't stop, she was circling around Chaos, creating a spiral of flames. Chaos was completely blocked off, and was stuck in the middle.

"This getting quite annoying…"

From above Lilith came down with flames surrounding her entire body.

"_If she hits me with that, I'll probably burn to death… if I dodge, I'll run into those flames… guess I got no choice…"_

Chaos's tattoos sent some red aura towards his blade, and it began to spark. Flames had emerged from his blade, and he jumped towards Lilith.

With the two clashing, Lilith's fire barrier, and Chaos's blade colliding, a huge wave of flames dispersed from the collision.

The two were forced back and both landed quite horridly on the ground. The flames from Lilith reached Chaos's hood, which started to burn.

Lilith caught a glimpse of Chaos's face. At that moment her eyes widened up.

Chaos realized that his hood was burning off, and he wiped off the flames, covering the left part of his face. He slowly got up and began walking towards Lilith, with an intense killing intent.

Roland woke up later, only to see Chaos approaching Lilith. Though, Lilith was just sitting looking at him, with fear.

"Lilith what are you doing?! Get out of there!" No matter how much he yelled, Lilith didn't move an inch.

"_**Lilith… don't move… I got him…"**_ Lilith's echo device rung, and Zer0's voice was heard.

Her head turned to the side, and she saw Zer0 holding a sniper in one hand, and his eye exposed from his helmet.

"Die... you monster…" Zer0 pulled the trigger, and the bullet shot out.

Lilith quickly took a steel plate and threw at Chaos.

Chaos was only four feet from her, he saw the steel plate, but it wasn't being thrown at him. He looked to the side, and saw Zer0 firing his sniper.

The metal plate blocked his view.

*PANG*

The bullet hit the plate and the force of the projectile plus the plate struck Chaos's head. He fell to the floor, and was completely knocked unconscious. Blood had started to flow out from his head because of the bullet.

"Lilith… why did you save him?"

Lilith stayed quite for a while.

"Angel asked him to be taken a live right? Look, he's alive."

*sigh* "Alright, fine…" Roland contacted Angel on his Echo device, "Hey Angel we got Chaos, and don't worry, he's breathing."

"_**Thank you Roland, and thank you everyone."**_

*yawn* "Hey guys… what did I… whoa…" Mordeccai suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Mordeccai?! What the hell were you?!"

"I was… hiding still, and I kind of fell asleep…"

"Are you shitting me?" Roland sighed.

Everyone else seemed fine. Maya was helping up Zer0, and she was crying too.

"This kid… I hope was worth the trouble. Brick put him on my bike."

Everyone began getting on their cycles, although Zer0 was too badly hurt, so he rode with Maya. Roland had Chaos on the back, strapped down, and even then Roland was still sweating.

"Hey, Lilith are you alright?"

Lilith was spacing out when riding her cycle.

"_Jesus… what's wrong with her?"_

Upon arriving back to sanctuary, all the crimson raiders, and the citizens as well were happy that all eight of them came back… well at least they were one piece.

Angel was standing in the middle of the crowd, running towards the eight. She noticed Chaos tied up behind Roland.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine don't worry…" Roland got of the cycle, and threw Chaos on his shoulder, "Were just going to get him into sick bay"

Lilith walked up beside Roland.

"I'll come with you…"

"Alright"

Roland turned back to the others.

"You guys get some rest, Maya take Zer0 and follow us."

"Alright" Maya walked to the rear of her bike and lent Zer0 her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Don\t worry… I'll be fine."

Maya looked closely at Zer0's eyes. It wasn't a single colour, his kept changing colours, but t was quite beautiful in Maya's eyes. From blue, to green, hazel, red, orange, purple, it just kept repeating.

"Agh… Is something wrong?"

"What?! Oh, no… nothing…" Maya blushed a little bit, while Zer0 shot out a holographic question mark.

Arriving at sick bay, Roland placed Chaos in room 109, and Zer0's room was right beside his.

The came in, and began to examine him with a biological scanner.

"How is he doc?"

"He's fine… although I never seen a man with his much eridium content in his body, but from some reason the eridium is keeping his body intact… sadly, his head is badly damaged, we don't know what might happen."

"Thank you doctor. Angel are you going to stay for a bit?"

"Can I?"

Roland smiled, "Of course. Lilith you going to leave?"

Lilith shook her head, "No… I'll… I'll stay here…"

Roland gave a suspicious look, but nodded yes anyways.

Roland walked out of the room and bumped into Maya.

"Oh, hey, how's Zer0?"

"He's doing fine, they're jut going to stitch up the wound."

"That's good to hear…"

Maya's eyes diverted to Chaos's room.

"How's he doing?"

"Doc said that he's generally ok, but his head wound might be a problem." Roland sighed, "It's a problem right after another problem."

A few hours had passed by, it was dusk. Angel fell asleep beside Chaos, while Lilith was awake beside him as well. She held his hand, and slowly approached his face. Ever so slowly, she took off the hood.

Upon seeing his face… Lilith began to cry. Beside Chaos's room, Zer0 heard someone crying next door. He placed his head on the wall.

Lilith was still tearing up, as she rubbed his face gently.

Zer0 who was listening in heard his name… his real name.

"That's his name huh?"

Zer0 sitting on his bed, clenched his fist. He began laughing happily but silently. For a spilt second his eyes stayed stationary red… the same as his…

"Nice to meet you… Phoenix…"


End file.
